


you've seen it already [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "You're not haunted by the war, Dr Watson. You miss it"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've seen it already [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sherlock/GK AU.
> 
> Music: Bon Jovi - Brokenpromiseland
> 
> Special for fandom Sherlock BBC 2012 as a part of Fandom Combat challenge


End file.
